GCXtremeBoomboxUnit
Giancarlo Lodevico (born on ), better known online as GCXtremeBoomboxUnit or GCXBU, is a Filipino YouTube Entertainer. He was born and raised in Manila, Philippines. He currently lives in Maryland, USA. YouTube The Beginning on YouTube On his birthday in 2008, he started YouTube with an entertainment channel named: "GCXtremeBoomboxUnit". The channel was very popular for posting anything entertainment based. From his old college videos, professional wrestling clips by WWE, and unofficial music videos from Filipino singers he has listened to over the years. Then, four years later, on December 1, 2011, he created his first gaming channel as GCXBU which are the initials to "GCXtremeBoomboxUnit" from the entertainment channel. On December 11, 2013, he created the second gaming channel named: "The GCXBU Gaming" as his secondary account in case anything goes wrong with his first gaming channel. Afterwards, in late December of 2017, the entertainment channel "GCXtremeBoomboxUnit" reached 1,000 subscribers. Therefore, his gaming channel has reached 600 subscribers within six years from 2013 to 2018 until he killed off his original gaming channel. Personal Life Giancarlo was born in Manila, Philippines. By the age of 4 years old, He and his mother moved to the United States from the Philippines as his father was already living in the United States in 1985 before he was born. He is a well-known on YouTube by the name of "GCXBU" as he is a Filipino-American male YouTube Entertainer and Gamer. He attended Anne Arundel Community College in 2007 trying to major in Computer Science. However, he never found the passion to follow his father's footsteps. So he switched out of his major to get into Media Production in 2008. When he got into media production, he started to be very fond with the field as he became a camera expert, script-writer, grip, and actor. As an actor, his first video he had done in college was a comedy parody of Two and A Half Men. Then, the following videos he made became an original series called: "Deez Wicked Streetz", which happens to be an urban-comedy with iconic stereotypical characters as he involved his best friends and his young brother; Trey to his videos. After he made the second sequel of "Deez Wicked Streetz 2", he went into a long hiatus due to life problems from his parents. In 2014, after his seven year hiatus. He came back to college no longer pursuing in Media Production as his mother convinced him to try out Criminal Justice. So, he switched out of his most memorable major he loved to get into Cyber Forensics. Trivia *He was a former employee for the Anne Arundel County Police Department Safety Section as a School Crossing Guard. On August 2, 2018, he recently got fired from his supervisor due to clothes misconduct. *He owns a shoe merchandise from one of his favorite Female YouTuber named; Olga Kay. *He owns three t-shirt merchandise from one of his favorite Female Gamer named; GirlGoneGamer, who is very well known by her real name; Raya. *He made an original series called: "Deez Wicked Streetz", which happens to be an urban comedy during his time in college as he was majored in Media Production. Eight years later, he started to write his own comic book titled: "Theze Wicked Streetz" with the same iconic characters. However, all the characters are portrayed different and taken more serious with excessive violence and sexual references within his comic book. *He is currently working on his own comic books called: "Theze Wicked Streetz", "Yakuza Empire", "King of The Streetz" and Jerry Gaylord: "The Franchise". *He owns two dogs: a Shih-Tzu breed and a Papillon breed. The Shih-Tzu is named; Aisha, she passed away on October 30, 2016 at the age of 16 as his Papillon; Eddie, is the only dog left in his family. A year later, he starts to make a comic book titled:"The Adventures of Aisha & Eddie" as he dedicates to his dog; Aisha that passed away. *He first met his girlfriend on Facebook at the month of July 29, 2011. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers